Su Eros
by Mariohn
Summary: Porque el Eros de Yuuri era de él. Solamente de él.


**Disclaimer:**

– Yuri on ice pertenece a Mitsurō Kubo.

– Contiene algo de Erotismo.

 _No me pregunten cómo salió esto. Ni siquiera yo misma lo sé._

* * *

 **Su Eros.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Estaba repleto aquella noche. No había mucho que pensarlo, dado que aquella clase de eventos siempre habían tenido una buena recepción. Viktor no recordaba que alguna demostración de patinaje en San Petersburgo en la que él hubiese asistido estuviese vacía. En el palco donde se encontraba en aquel momento, podía ver a la gente entrar sin que le vieran a él. Observar sus sonrisas, su expectación. Su nerviosismo. No era algo que hacía a menudo, pero solía ayudarle a mantener la calma en aquellos escasos momentos. A imaginar que, la gente de alguna manera les veía a ellos como si fueran actores de cine. Personas dispuestas a recrearles una escena. A mostrarles una historia.

A estas alturas, se encuentra tan acostumbrado al escenario que sus nervios son destinados a cosas básicas como que su celular no tuviese batería, o alguna tontería parecida. Ni siquiera el saber que desde hace bastante estaba siendo la comidilla del momento podría alterarle. Por muchas razones. Que la prensa estuviera esperándole con ansias a una conferencia de prensa en la que no asistió, sólo lo hacía reír. Podía dominarlos con una sonrisa y un par de comentarios vacíos, lo sabía. Yakov podía hacerse cargo hasta entonces, aunque se ganara un regaño después.

– **Yuuri** –Le llama una vez. Pero sabe que está demasiado nervioso como para escucharle. Aún así, está tan feliz por tantas cosas que es _casi_ difícil encontrar algo de qué preocuparse. Algo, excepto Yuuri.

– **No pensé que estaría tan lleno** –Escuchó finalmente. Yuuri finalmente había levantado la mirada, aunque hacia la gente. Viktor arrugó el entrecejo durante unos segundos, para finalmente sonreír. Viktor debía tener toda su atención, pero no podía tomarse a pecho aquello. No si él estaba nervioso. Se acercó a él de un salto, abrazando fuertemente al japonés antes de que pudiera gritar del espanto. Le tapó la boca, por pura prevención.

– **¡Pero Yuuri, yo se que estarás brillante!** –Afirmó él, con vehemencia y adoración absoluta – **¡No puedes fallar después de todo! ¡No habiendo planeado tu programa yo!** –Insistió, apretándolo en el proceso. Sabe, mejor que nadie, lo mucho que se ha esforzado su pareja en aquella coreografía. E imparcialmente puede afirmar que es incluso mejor que el anterior programa corto que él desarrolló. Siente al menor retorcerse entre sus brazos, pero ya no parece querer tomar distancia de él como lo habría hecho hace un tiempo. Ciertamente ya no _puede hacerlo_.

Estando en un lugar donde nadie más los ve, pueden darse libertades que en público no podrían. Como permanecer abrazados, mientras Viktor susurra palabras tranquilizadoras y le afirma, como siempre, lo mucho que le ama. Lo mucho que no podría vivir sin él. Lo mucho que ha avanzado, al punto que ya el oro no es imposible –Por supuesto, si él no se lo arrebata primero–. Makkachin se aprieta a ellos, moviendo la cola y levantando sus patitas hacia los dos. Ambos se derriten automáticamente, tomando sus manitos con las suyas – **¡Makkachin también confía en tí!** –

Yuuri comienza a sonreír y eso hace que todo valga la pena. Sobre todo el hecho de tener que soportar el dolor físico que implica no tocarlo tanto como le gustaría.

Lamentablemente, aquel momento se vio opacado por un golpe en la puerta y un Yurio furioso, obligándoles a moverse de ahí. Furia que remite un poco, al ver a Yuuri tan nervioso. Yuuri no suelta su mano hasta que llegan a camarines, símbolo de que su ansiedad no ha desaparecido.

Makkachin no se separa del japonés mientras este se prepara, lo que permite a Viktor centrarse en sí mismo. Él también debe patinar, después de todo. Su vuelta a las competencias no resulta ser la gran cosa, en su opinión. Quizás es porque, el que Yuuri decidiera venir con él hacía toda la diferencia. Él está seguro de amar el patinaje, pero Yuuri terminó por convertirse en una parte fundamental en su vida. En la inspiración que necesitaba para seguir adelante. En su complemento. Se ríe al pensar en la adorable reacción que recibiría si se lo dijera. Viktor no se amedrenta a pesar de que Yurio lo mira como si se estuviera volviendo loco. Se apunta mentalmente aquel pensamiento para la ceremonia de compromiso, o la boda.

En cuanto su vestimenta está completa, se voltea y busca a Yuuri. Aún no está listo, pero si lo suficiente para que Viktor pueda admirarle, totalmente embelesado por él.

– **¡Oh por dios, dejen de coquetear! ¡Es asqueroso!** –Se queja Yurio. Algo que hace a Yuuri reír y a Viktor bufar.

– **¿Acaso no será que estás celoso, Yurio?** –Pregunta Viktor, guiñándole un ojo. Por supuesto que Yurio suelta una palabrota e intenta abalanzarse sobre él, siendo detenido por Yakov, quien grita desde afuera que salgan. Que va a comenzar. La mirada de odio que se gana es suficiente como para hacerle reír.

Viktor no alcanza a salir del camarín cuando fue detenido por Yuuri, quien jala de su mano y le hace voltear. Puede ver duda aún en su mirada, aunque en menor medida. – **Viktor. ¿Y si…?** – El ruso negó con la cabeza, bastante enérgico. Sabe más o menos lo que el japonés le dirá. Quizás es porque es la primera vez que patinará en una exhibición fuera de las competencias o porque sabe que es la instancia como para conseguir patrocinadores.

– **No** –Afirmó. Levantó su mentón con uno de sus dedos, acercándose al japonés y depositando un beso casto en su boca. Yuuri se deja hacer, avergonzado. A Viktor le fascina el saber que ahora mismo, puede consolarle más fácilmente que antes. Que es el único que puede hacerlo de esa manera. – **Estaremos bien, Yuuri. Estarás fabuloso. Ya verás** –

Para hacerlo más evidente, Makkachin se acerca a Yuuri, esperando mimos. El japonés no se hace esperar, dándole un gran abrazo al caniche. Y como otras veces asiente hacia él, un poco más enfocado. Viktor no puede esperar a ver como su expresión cambiará.

No les hacen esperar mucho, antes de que sea su turno. Viktor le acompaña hacia la entrada, como siempre. La prensa se vuelve loca, como siempre. Yakov se acerca hacia él, dándole las últimas instrucciones y dándoles tiempo a los reporteros para calmarse. La gente parece emocionada con ellos dos. Posiblemente por el hecho de que, Viktor no solo está debutando como patinador, si no también está entrenando seriamente para ser un buen entrenador.

– **Viktor** –dije Yuuri, de repente. Ahora está totalmente serio, con una actitud acorde al evento. Viktor sonríe, y de pronto es todo lo que puede ver. – **Viktor** –él repite, tomando su brazo y dejándole a centímetros de perder todo espacio personal. Difícilmente puede molestarle algo como eso. La respiración de Yuuri hace un efecto inmediato en su sangre. No le toca, porque sabe que si lo hace no va a poder dejarle ir. Y debe hacerlo. Yuuri debe brillar. – **Déjame seducirte, Viktor** –Dice él, totalmente firme. Encendiéndole sólo con sus palabras. Viktor quiere afirmar que se encuentra bastante seducido, pero limita a pasarse la lengua por los labios. Seductor. Provocador. Un gesto que sabe que a Yuuri le pone tremendamente nervioso.

– **Sedúceme, Yuuri** –responde él – **Déjame ver tu Eros** –

Yuuri termina de juntar sus frentes, lo que le hace pensar que si llega a tocar su mejilla podría perfectamente besarlo. Está tan cerca que logra hacer que Viktor lo desee más que cualquier otra cosa. Más que respirar. Más que patinar. En cambio, Yuuri lo deja con el deseo en la punta de la lengua y se aventura hacia el centro de la pista.

Y la música comienza.

Sus movimientos le incitan desde el comienzo. Viktor se muerde el labio, mientras Yuuri hace el primer doble Loop y lo hace correctamente. Fue cosa de mirar a su alrededor para saber que había dominado al público por completo. A Viktor le recordó a un encantador de serpientes. En medio del programa y después de un Triple Axel ejecutado con maestría, le miró directamente y le guiñó un ojo. Enloqueciendo al público completamente. Viktor sonrió, admirando su interpretación. Ahogándose en lujuria. El Eros de Yuuri era palpable, envidiable. Casi sintió celos de saber que, los demás estaban viendo un poco de lo que debería ser sólo para Viktor.

Pero Yuuri le miraba. Solo a él.

Por supuesto que aquello terminaría con un Flip Cuádruple. Su firma y una muestra de amor de Yuuri hacia él. Viktor quiso llevárselo y encerrarlo, pero también quiso para él todo aquel recibimiento que tuvo en cuanto la canción terminó. No abrió sus brazos como normalmente lo haría para recibirle, pero Yuuri entendió con solo mirarlo.

Y se acercó a él, sin miedo alguno. Con ese fuego en la mirada que consigue que Viktor derrita el hielo que tantos años se esforzó por mantener. Yuuri le abrazó, estrechándole contra su cuerpo.

– **¿Pudiste sentirlo?** –Le susurró al oído. Viktor suelta una risa suave, rodeándolo con sus brazos. Escucha murmullos a su alrededor, pero decide que no importa. Yuuri ha estado perfecto. Yuuri le ha embelesado completamente.

– **¿Quieres saber mi respuesta, Yuuri?** –Pregunta, suavemente. Yuuri se aleja lo suficiente para mirarle el rostro. Está un poco avergonzado, ahora que todo ha pasado. Viktor no se aguanta más y se acerca, para besarle suavemente la mejilla. Le gustaría hacer más, pero no es el momento. Aún no es el momento. – ** _Entonces déjame mostrarte mi Eros, Yuuri_** –

.

.

.

– **¡Yuuri, esto es maravilloso!** –

Ambos están sudando. Viktor se arquea e intenta atraerlo a un beso fogoso que lo dejó con ansias de más, con ganas de consumirlo todo y seguir deseando. Yuuri, desde su posición, es simplemente _sublime_. Viktor no tiene palabras para describir la perfección del momento, la inspiración que está teniendo. Podría hacer un Flip Cuádruple perfecto ahora mismo y no podría superar en _nada_ a lo que sus ojos veían.

Yuuri se arqueó, dándole el espacio para acercar su boca a uno de sus pezones y morderlo suavemente. Sólo incitando. El cuerpo de japonés responde, siempre sensible hacia su toque. – **¡Viktor!** –Se queja. El Ruso siente ganas de reír. De llorar. De quemarse. De Poseerle por completo. Pero levanta sus caderas e intenta seguir su ritmo, porque no puede hacer otra cosa que seguirle. Porque acá, es Yuuri quien dirige. Y Viktor nunca se había sentido más complacido por ser su fiel seguidor.

Yuuri grita. Viktor se mueve más rápido.

Y no puede dejar de recordar que, esta vez, fue el japonés quien comenzó. Quien le besó lentamente, quien comenzó a desvestirle prenda por prenda. Celoso. Posesivo. Y él, sabedor de la inseguridad y la timidez de su pareja, se dejó llevar por aquel vals erótico al que Yuuri le incitó desde aquella presentación. Y bailó feliz, entregado. Seducido.

Viktor comenzó a masturbarle, mientras Yuuri aceleró el ritmo. Sabe que llegarán pronto, que no puede ser eterno. Está a punto de quemarse, y Yuuri no puede no quemarse junto a él. – **¡No Viktor, voy a…!** –Él grita, pero Viktor le obliga a besarle, a tragarse sus súplicas. A obligarlo a fundirse con él.

" _¿Qué piensa de aquellos que comentan que el entrenarle fue sólo un hobby por parte de Nikiforov?_ "

Yuuri le mira, pese a todo. Y es una mirada ardiente, una que expresa todo aquello que normalmente no puede. Una que no tiene nada que envidiarle a aquella que usa cuando está patinando. _Pero esta_ , piensa, _esta es sólo para mí_.

" _Por supuesto que no_ "Respondió. Viktor aprieta su agarre entorno a él. " _Los que conocemos a Viktor sabemos que el patinaje es su vida. El hecho de que haya decidido entrenarme fue mucho antes de que nos relacionáramos_ "Y se dio el lujo de sonreírles. Casi desafiante, pero con esa tranquilidad que le caracteriza " _Viktor se toma muy enserio su entrenamiento como entrenador. No dudo que las próximas estrellas del patinaje estén bajo su tutela_ "

– **¡Y-Yuuri!** –tartamudea. Porque ya no puede más. Y el menor parece entender. Y a partir de ahí todo se reduce a confusión, a un espiral de blanco, a culminación.

A Yuuri, solo a Yuuri.

Viktor está más cansado de lo que está dispuesto a admitir, y Yuuri no parece muy diferente a él. Y Viktor ríe, ríe por la situación en sí. Ríe porque no puede ser más feliz.

– **Tu Eros me ha convencido completamente, Yuuri** –añade, con voz ronca. Hasta aquel momento no se había percatado de lo mucho que había usado su voz. Recibe un bufido y un golpe amistoso a cambio, pero aquello es parte de la intimidad que ellos tienen como pareja.

Del Agápe. Totalmente del Agápe.


End file.
